One More Dance
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: A date night in. One dance. One wild night. Tumblr request. (Fair warning: contains smut.)


The night was dying down, another date night between Steve and Angel almost done. They had decided that, after the crazy week Steve had had at work, their date night was going to be spent at home, just the two of them, some take-out and music in the background.

Steve felt bad for not taking her out on a proper date, but Angel had been adamant that she was perfectly happy with just being at home with him. She had always been putting his comfort and needs before her own, mainly because of his job and he couldn't understand just how he had gotten so lucky. So, he wanted to do something special for her.

They were sitting on the couch, just talking about nothing in particular when Steve started hearing the familiar initial cords of Angel's favorite song. He knew then what to do. Getting on his feet, he stretched his hand out for her and saw her taking it, a questioning look in her eyes.

Steve led her to an open space in the living room, placed one hand on her waist and held her hand on his other one. He started swaying, side to side, and watched as Angel chuckled and followed his lead. He wasn't a dancing man, but for her, he would salsa his way to Japan if she asked him.

The song was coming to an end, but neither wanted that moment to end, so they kept going. The more they danced, the closer their bodies became and, soon enough, there wasn't any space between them. Angel turned her back on him and leaned back, feeling his arms completely wrapped around her waist and his breath on her neck. The more he would breathe down her neck, the more turned on she would get.

She decided to return the favor and began brushing her ass against him, every once in a while. He quickly made sure she knew what she was doing.

\- "Don't start something you won't finish, babe." – He growled in her ear, making her shiver.

\- "You says I won't finish it?" – There was defiance in her statement and, as to make a point, she pressed her ass firmly against his cock, feeling it as hard as stone.

Angel felt Steve pressing back and she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Steve turned her towards him, staring down at her, as if he was making sure she definitely wanted that, which she did. She really did. Grabbing her hand, he led her to his bedroom and made her stood by the edge of his bed.

\- "Lay down." – Steve told her, his voice demanding.

She did as she was told, she wanted to see were this was headed. Once she was laying in his bed, she felt him crawl over her and just hover there for a moment. Then, he did something that Angel definitely wasn't expecting. Steve began rolling his hips to the sound of the music, which was still playing, rubbing himself on her.

Angel decided to have some fun and wrapped her legs around his waist, so every time his hips would come down his cock would crash into her mount, rubbing her over her shorts. She saw Steve giving her a wicked smile when he realized what she was planning, simply smirking back in response.

The longer Steve would rub her, the wetter she was getting and soon it was perfectly noticeable on her shorts. Steve felt himself not wanting to wait much longer, so he grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his lap, getting ready to start taking her clothes off as fast as he could.

When Angel realized that Steve was placing her on his lap with her legs still wrapped around his waist, she saw it as an opportunity to tease him even more. As soon as she was on his lap, she began moving her hips back and forth, making her moan and him growl her name, begin her to slow down. Angel wouldn't, couldn't slow down simply because she was so close to coming that she didn't care of what could happen next.

Steve felt her come and he wanted to make her come again and again, but he had to stop her, otherwise the night would end rather quickly. Pulling her up onto her feet, he quickly stripped them both down and discarded the clothes to the corner. He took a moment to look at her, completely naked in front of him, before kissing her deeply.

He laid her back on the bed and kissed every inch of her skin, from bottom to the top, before kissing her again, while rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples every once in a while. She couldn't take much more; he was driving her insane. She wanted him, she wanted to feel him inside her, she wanted to feel him come, but he was taking his sweet time.

Steve kept kissing her body until he reached her mount. He caressed her, slowly at first, only to hear her moan some more. "Fuck, she's drenched.", he thought. That just turned him on even more. He decided to have some fun, before giving her what she so clearly wanted. He parted her lower lips and blew. He could feel her shiver and that just made him harder.

\- "Steve, please." – She pleaded. Hearing her plead and moan his name like that, just made him want her even more, but he was decided to give her pleasure before anything else, so he held on.

She could feel him getting lower and when she looked down she saw him in between her legs. That's when she felt it. He was licking her, all of her and did it feel amazing. "God, he's good. He's gonna make me come. Fuck.", she thought. That would be her last coherent thought of the night.

He kept licking, sucking, even nibbling her between her folds. It didn't take long before she was about to come.

\- "Steve, I'm gonna come. Please."

\- "Then come. Let me taste you."

\- "Steve, I'm, I'm… GOD!"

Steve could taste her, she tasted so good. He was licking and sucking her to get as much as possible. He could feel her shaking when she hit that peak. Tasting her while she was on that high was amazing. But the best was yet to come.

Steve got up and got a condom from his wallet. Putting it on was giving her a chance to catch her breath and really look at him. Once the condom was on, Steve laid back on top of her, slowly adjusting himself in her entrance and making sure that she was comfortable enough. He started pushing himself into her. He could feel her arch her back in pleasure.

\- "Fuck, Steve. Don't stop. That feels so good. Fuck."

\- "You like that, hum? How about this?" – He thrusted even harder and faster. She let out a moan as loud as she could.

\- "FUCK! Keep going, just like that, please, just like that. Fuck, Steve."

\- "Is this how you want me to fuck you?"

\- "Yes, please."

\- "Fuck, Angel, you feel so damn tight. The tightest pussy I ever had. Fuck, you're tight, baby."

\- "God, Steve. You're the biggest I have ever had. Keep going."

\- "My pleasure. I could fuck this tight pussy all fucking day. Fuck, Angel, I'm almost there." – Steve could feel he was about to come but he wanted her to come as well.

\- "Me too, keep going. I wanna feel you come inside me. God, just keep going."

Not long after that, they came together. Steve could feel her insides cramp up around him, her breathing becoming shallow and the long moan that came with it. That made him cum even harder inside her. "God, she feels so good.", he thought before dropping his head on her shoulder.

Angel was seeing stars. She felt him come, his shaft throbbing inside her. Never have her had such an explosive orgasm as the one she just had. She could feel him still throbbing and trying to catch his breath.

"Best date night ever.", she though, a huge smile on her lips.


End file.
